The Second Sohma Tiger
by Sakura the Kunoichi
Summary: After a long year away, the second tiger comes back to find that even if she hugs another girl, she transforms. And since Tohru is a permanent guest, the whole family must watch it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Tohru, do you know the story of the second tiger…?" Yuki asked her, smiling.

Tohru fidgeted a bit. "No… do you mean another member of the Sohma family is the tiger? Oh, that's wonderful!" Her eyes sparkled with delight. She really did love to learn new things about our family. Since I was engaged to Yuki, of course I had to be a Sohma. Akito is just too overprotective.

I sat on the nearby staircase, trying to keep it low and hoping Tohru couldn't see me. I blushed as Yuki complemented on how smart I was! I fell down the staircase, and unfortunately, it was Tohru who rushed over.

"Yuki… I'm so sorry I interrupted you." I blushed and tried to walk up the stairs again. And I found some strange man NOT in the Sohma family waiting there. "I am the newest permanent guest in this house…"

Great. Now I have to be careful not to be transformed. Darn it Shigure… I told you not to let anyone outside the family ((besides Tohru)) under this roof. But like it matters, he would've turned on me eventually anyway.

I walked in the Kitchen when I had put my school bag down. "Momji? What're you doing here?"

He jumped on my back. "Making some rice balls!" Um… is he joking? I wonder if he ran out of strawberry jam again… or is he talking about…

"Onigiri…? I wonder why. Did you run out of jam?" At first, Momji was so adorable!! But I guess I've gotten over that. He hugs Tohru every day, and it's not fun having a bunny the size of a stack of quarters. ((in other words, humorously small)) Shigure walked in the kitchen.

"Momji? When did you come in?" He asked surprised.

"I thought YOU let him in, Shigure-sama!" Well, I made another new discovery. Even when next to the door, Shigure's a blind fool. I quickly picked up a leek Onigiri from the counter and ran upstairs.

That same strange man was sitting in my room. "… I apologize, but Momji let me in… I think it's time for your check-up?"

I hugged him just to be sure. "Hatori-sama! I forgot about that, I've been getting used to Tohru living here and such.

He understood. "So the hug was to check? What if you transformed? _Would you erase their memories like you did with Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani?" _

"I had to. Yuki slipped, and I can't have my darling Yuki be tattled on. I don't care how nice Arisa and Saki are. They can't be trusted since after all, we are cursed. And especially since even when I'm hugged by a girl, I transform."

"_Yes, since it SHOULD be just the opposite sex…" _He paused. "Maybe because there used to be a different tiger in the family."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Just give me the flu shot so Momji can stop using up all our strawberries."

He took my temperature and said it was normal. He then proceeded with the shot. "Alright. Your temperature is fine. You shouldn't get sick for a while."

"Thanks." When Hatori-sama left, Yuki came in. "Hello…" He said.

"Oh! Yuki!" I clasped my hands together. I was so happy! "How are the watermelons growing at the base?"

"That's… not it. We need to have a serious conversation. Hanajima and Uotani are coming over!"

"... You're kidding me. Get out, Yuki! We can't have them over again! I don't wanna erase their memories for a second time."

*dingdong*

"Hello..." Uo walked in. She trips. Hatori jumps to catch her... and transforms...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Tohru, do you know the story of the second tiger…?" Yuki asked her, smiling.

Tohru fidgeted a bit. "No… do you mean another member of the Sohma family is the tiger? Oh, that's wonderful!" Her eyes sparkled with delight. She really did love to learn new things about our family. Since I was engaged to Yuki, of course I had to be a Sohma. Akito is just too overprotective.

I sat on the nearby staircase, trying to keep it low and hoping Tohru couldn't see me. I blushed as Yuki complemented on how smart I was! I fell down the staircase, and unfortunately, it was Tohru who rushed over.

"Yuki… I'm so sorry I interrupted you." I blushed and tried to walk up the stairs again. And I found some strange man NOT in the Sohma family waiting there. "I am the newest permanent guest in this house…"

Great. Now I have to be careful not to be transformed. Darn it Shigure… I told you not to let anyone outside the family ((besides Tohru)) under this roof. But like it matters, he would've turned on me eventually anyway.

I walked in the Kitchen when I had put my school bag down. "Momji? What're you doing here?"

He jumped on my back. "Making some rice balls!" Um… is he joking? I wonder if he ran out of strawberry jam again… or is he talking about…

"Onigiri…? I wonder why. Did you run out of jam?" At first, Momji was so adorable!! But I guess I've gotten over that. He hugs Tohru every day, and it's not fun having a bunny the size of a stack of quarters. ((in other words, humorously small)) Shigure walked in the kitchen.

"Momji? When did you come in?" He asked surprised.

"I thought YOU let him in, Shigure-sama!" Well, I made another new discovery. Even when next to the door, Shigure's a blind fool. I quickly picked up a leek Onigiri from the counter and ran upstairs.

That same strange man was sitting in my room. "… I apologize, but Momji let me in… I think it's time for your check-up?"

I hugged him just to be sure. "Hatori-sama! I forgot about that, I've been getting used to Tohru living here and such.

He understood. "So the hug was to check? What if you transformed? _Would you erase their memories like you did with Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani?" _

"I had to. Yuki slipped, and I can't have my darling Yuki be tattled on. I don't care how nice Arisa and Saki are. They can't be trusted since after all, we are cursed. And especially since even when I'm hugged by a girl, I transform."

"_Yes, since it SHOULD be just the opposite sex…" _He paused. "Maybe because there used to be a different tiger in the family."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Just give me the flu shot so Momji can stop using up all our strawberries."

He took my temperature and said it was normal. He then proceeded with the shot. "Alright. Your temperature is fine. You shouldn't get sick for a while."

"Thanks." When Hatori-sama left, Yuki came in. "Hello…" He said.

"Oh! Yuki!" I clasped my hands together. I was so happy! "How are the watermelons growing at the base?"

"That's… not it. We need to have a serious conversation. Hanajima and Uotani are coming over!"

"... You're kidding me. Get out, Yuki! We can't have them over again! I don't wanna erase their memories for a second time."

*dingdong*

"Hello..." Uo walked in. She trips. Hatori jumps to catch her... and transforms...


End file.
